Tears of ink
by Kaijuu et Akuma
Summary: Une histoire à la foie intrigante et fascinante!
1. Un rêve

Yo les gens! Certain ce souviennent de moi? é_è tant pis bande de michant qui m'aime pas!*fait une grimace* eh oui je peux être une vrai gamine quand je veux *rire* bon…voila Tears of ink

Un rêve(Edward)

Je levais les yeux au ciel, des pétales de rose noir tombaient comme de la neige. Triste. Froid. Repoussant. Attirant. Noir. C'était ce qui caractérisait le mieux se qui arrivait. J'étais, à la fois, attiré et repousser de ces pétales sombres. Elles m'hypnotisaient, me contrôlaient. Je marchais sous cette pluie anormale. Désert était l'endroit où j'étais situé. Même, où étais-je? Un rêve? Suis-je mort? Non, j'en doute. Au loin, des yeux me fixaient. Marchant vers eux, je ne remarquais pas les autres créatures qui me fixaient, elles aussi. Les pétales continuaient de tomber comme une douce pluie. Quand je fus près des yeux si fascinant, je la vis. La seule et unique créature qui pouvait être un danger mortel pour moi. Elle fit un sourire sadique avant de fondre dans les pétales qui recouvrait, maintenant, le sol. Mon regard ne détachait pas l'endroit où cette envoutante chose avait été. J'étais si absent que je ne remarquai pas que je disparaissais à mon tour dans ce noir intense.


	2. Un chat noir

Bonjour les gens…je m'ennuyais alors je m'étais dit « Pourquoi pas écrire… » Puis je me suis dit « J'ai faim » Alors j'ai mangé des chips en écrivant…mais bon ce n'est pas passionnant pour vous *snif* Donc, voici pour vous, Un new chapitre!

Un chat noir(Edward)

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais étalé sur le plancher de ma chambre. Celle-ci était vraiment en désordre même. Hum…je ferais le ménage en revenant ce soir. Me levant, je pris au moins la peine d'aller faire une petite toilette avant de filler avec mon sac. Dehors le soleil se levait lentement alors que les feuilles mortes s'envolaient tranquillement au fils du temps. Le sourire aux lèvres, je pris la direction du lycée. Bonjour, mon nom est Edward, fils unique d'une famille riche, mais je vie loin d'eux. L'argent ne m'intéresse que peu. Je suis plutôt porter vers les vieilles légendes. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'écris des livres pour vivre moyennement. Ma mère à souvent voulut me donner de l'argent pour que je sois comme eux, mais j'ai dit non à son offre. Depuis, elle ne me parle plus du tout, mon père aussi. Enfin arrivé devant l'établissement gigantesque, je gravais les marches d'un bon pas. Un vieil ami vint à ma rencontre avec un livre. L'un de ceux que j'avais écrit.

-Eh Ed! Ton dernier livre sur cette créature aux roses noir est super! Mais il va y avoir une suite, non, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Maes, un garçon du même âge que moi, fasciné par ma littérature envoutante.

-Eh bien…oui…il va y avoir une suite, répondais-je en repensant à mon rêve.

La cloche sonna l'heure des cours avant qu'il n'ait pu me poser d'autres questions. Me laissant, il rejoignit sa classe et moi la mienne. Le cours promettait d'être long, prise de note pour tout le cours. N'écoutant pas, je regardais par la fenêtre. Mes yeux ne ce lassait pas d'un chat noir qui ce promenait dans la cours du lycée. Le matou tourna la tête vers moi, ces yeux me transpercèrent aussitôt et me firent sursauter sans attirer l'attention de la classe. Les yeux du chat, était les même que ceux de la créature envoutante. Le félin sembla sourire et allait s'asseoir sur l'estrade du terrain de soccer. Alors que je le fixais, la sonnerie de la fin du cours arriva. Me levant, je me dirigeais dehors en courant. Non ! Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Cette chose était réelle ? Non! Sans le vouloir, je fonçai dans quelqu'un de plus grand que moi. Ouille! Levant la tête, je déglutis avec malaise l'image devant moi. La troupe d'Envy, un mec cinglé qui fait peur à tous sauf à ces amis, était devant moi. Le chef du petit groupe me fit un grand sourire sarcastique avant qu'un de ces sbire, surnommé Greed, vienne me donner un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Regardez! La crevette ne voit même pas devant elle! Pauvre elle! On va l'aider, d'accord les potes, cracha t'il alors que deux autre s'approchaient de moi.

Tous ce passa si vite que j'eux de la difficulté à tous assimilé, heureusement pour moi, ils finirent par se lasser et partir. Merde ! J'étais coincé, ces débiles m'avaient accroché à un mat et j'y étais coincé au milieu. Comment se dégager quand on ait bien attaché ? Une heure passa avant que le concierge daigne venir à mon secoure. En fait, tous les élèves se foutaient de moi en passant près et en m'insultant au passage. Les classes étaient finit et la faim grondait dans mon estomac. Mais je me souvins soudainement du chat noir. Le cherchant des yeux, je ne l'aperçus nulle part. Comme un véritable crétin, j'avais même perdu mes clés. Super ! Je vais devoir supplier Pinako pour qu'elle m'ouvre ma porte d'appartement ! Arg ! Cette journée était merdeuse et elle n'est toujours pas terminer. Marchant la tête basse, je me dirigeai lentement vers l'immeuble où je vivais.

Auteure : Je suis fière de mon œuvre!

Envy : Je suis pas la créature?

Auteure : Nan!

Ed : Accroché à un mat ! ?

Auteure : Oui, Monsieur! Un mat avec un drapeau….celui du Québec! *grand sourire* Nan je rigole, il y a un mat avec pas de drapeau, car Envy voulait juste UN MAT pas un drapeau…mais bon.

Envy : Super!

Ed : …

Roy : Je ne suis pas là? é_è

Auteure : Bientôt Royounet!

Ed : J'ai perdu mes clés? Ce n'est pas le palmier qui les a prit par hasard?

Auteure : Tu verras, tu verras…donc à plus les p'tits fous!


	3. Pleine lune

Bonjour! Me revoilà, encore…devinez quoi mes 'tits monstre adoré, je vous ais fait un nouveau chapitre, car je vous adore ! Pour écrire je m'inspire de la musique que j'écoute…maintenant j'écoute l'opening 1 de la deuxième saison de fma! Super chanson! Pour en savoir plus allez sur mon profil!

Pleine lune(Edward)

Le vent froid s'était levé. Le froid. La noirceur. La tristesse. Toutes ces choses reprenaient le contrôle de la ville le soir. Entendant des bruits de pas non loin derrière moi, Je savais d'avance à qui ils appartenaient.

-Alors…Petit, comment as-tu su, demanda une voix dans mon dos.

Je m'arrêtais, non. Ce n'était pas ces pas, et ni sa voie. Alors qui? Je me retournai pour la voir, cette chose de mes rêves. Ces yeux rouge rubis me détaillaient avec colère. Je la regardai à mon tour pour mieux la voir, je me rapprochai d'elle. Une sorte de mélange entre une jeune femme et un chat. Ces yeux étaient même que ceux d'un chat. Elle était mince et avait de longs cheveux noirs. Ces habits n'étaient qu'une grande robe d'un style du moyen âge. La créature baissa la tête avant de me tourner le dos.

-Oublis, c'est mieux pour toi! Mais n'oublis, cependant, pas cela, je veillerais sur toi que tu le veuille ou non, déclara t'elle si faiblement que j'eus de la difficulté à l'entendre.

Prenant la forme d'un petit chat noir, elle repartit sans demander sont reste, fondant dans l'ombre du soir. Le froid me fit revenir à la réalité. Fatiguer, oui! Je dois surement être fatigué. Reprenant ma marche, je ne remarquai pas l'être qui avait vue et entendu la conversation, mais celui-ci souriait dans le noir. Quand j'arrivai devant mon immeuble, la lune déjà haute, je commençai à me sentir observé. Regardant autour de moi, je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange, la lumière de l'appartement de Pinako était allumée contrairement au contraire. Un mauvais pressentiment monta en moi quand je vis des ombres bouger à l'intérieur. Je me mis à courir vers la porte d'entrer. Malheur! J'avais oublié que mes clés avait disparut. Comment entrer ? Briser une fenêtre? Non. Fermant les yeux pour me concentré, je tentais vainement de trouver une solution. La peur au ventre, je rouvris mes yeux pour regarder autour de moi. Je n'avais rien à part mon manteau et mon sac. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Bien sur! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! ? Courant vers le premier balcon, je sautai du mieux que je pu pour agripper le rebord de métal. Ce fut avec une grande peine que je réussi à grimper sur le balcon. Soufflant un peu, je levais le tête pour y voir la lune pleine et brillante. Après avoir souffler, je cogna à la porte qui menait du balcon à l'appartement. Après avoir plus ou moins patienté, un jeune fille m'ouvrit avec la colère dans les yeux.

-Non, mais sa va pas la tête ! ? Quesque tu fiche là à une heure si tardive ? T'as perdu tes clés, s'écria-t-elle avec une colère grandissante.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer! Je dois aller au troisième!

La blonde me laissa passer à contrecœur et me sorti dehors à grand coups de ballais. Courant vers les escaliers, je respirais durement à cause de ma fatiguer. Quand je fus enfin devant la porte de Pinako, un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Entrant sans cogner, je fus horrifié devant le spectacle qui était offert à mes yeux. Les meubles renverser, certain briser, des cadre de photo avait été piétiné. Cherchant du regard, je l'aperçut enfin, Pinako, elle était étendu au sol près de son fidele compagnon. Marchant vers elle, en espérant que le pire ne soit pas déjà arrivé. Je constatai avec bonheur qu'elle était toujours vivante. Pinako ouvrit un œil est gémissant de douleur.

-Ed…Tu dois partir, murmura t'elle avant de tomber inconsciente.

Partir? Pour aller où? Le temps passa avant que une ambulance et des policiers n'arriver. La vieille fut emmenée à l'hôpital et moi questionner. Tous ce passèrent si rapidement, que je n'arrivais même plus à me rappeler de leurs questions. Étendu dans mon propre lit, je soupirais de tristesse devant tous mes malheurs. Je finis par m'endormir en repensant à ma lourde journée. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'écrire une seule ligne avec tous ça! Par ma fenêtre un chat noir m'observait en silence. Je dus dormir comme une buche, car je ne l'entendis pas venir se coucher dans mon lit. Au petit matin, mon réveil me réveilla asses rudement, même trop à mon gout. Je me sentis bizarre tout d'un coup. Prenant mon cellulaire, je composai le numéro de téléphone de mon lycée.

-Bonjour, ici le secrétariat du lycée Kuro, que puis-je pour vous, déclara la voie d'une jeune femme.

-Salut…mon nom est Edward Elric et j'appelle pour dire qu'aujourd'hui je ne serais pas là.

-D'accord, votre nom et prénom vient d'être pris en note, passez une bonne journée, répliqua la secrétaire avant de raccrocher.

Déposant mon cellulaire sur mon lit, où je retombai peu après. Les souvenir de la veille me revenait petit à petit. Envy. Le mat. Mes clés perdues. La créature. Pinako. Les questions. Une migraine prenait forme avec tous ces souvenirs. Me levant finalement, j'allais vers la salle de bain. Un bon bain froid me ferais du bien, c'est sur! Pendant que l'eau prenait la température désiré, je retournais vers ma chambre l'où je remarquais enfin le petit chat.

-Toi…

Le matou levait la tête après mon marmonnement, je crus même le voir sourire. Sale bestiole! Le prenant, j'ouvris la fenêtre et le balança dehors avant de refermer ma fenêtre. Enfin débarrasser. Quand je me retournais, un miaulement ce fit entendre. Eh merde! Restant sourd au petit cries triste du matou, je retournais vers mon bain tant désiré. Entrer à l'intérieur ne fut pas difficile, l'eau étant redevenue tiède. Sans le vouloir je m'endormis dans mon bain d'eau tiède. Quand je me réveillai, je remarquais que quelque chose clochait. Sortant en vitesse, je m'habillais avant de sortir et voir le désastre. Mon appartement avait été saccagé et le coupable se léchait innocemment une patte.

-ARG ! ! ! JE VAIS TE TUER SALLE BESTIOLE DE RUE ! ?

Je tentais de l'attraper, mais ce sale félin était plus rapide que moi. Il finit, tout de même, à s'enfuir par la porte qui était anormalement entrouverte. Après avoir fait mes valises, je sorti de l'immeuble avec une pointe de regret. J'avais vécu là depuis ma fugue de chez mes vieux. Dans la rue, tout était calme et paisible. Tête basse, je marchais en silence. Chaque nouveau pas m'éloignait peu à peu de mon chez moi. Quand je fut près d'Un gare, je sentis alors de yeux me scruter. Me retournant, faisant voler mon manteau, j'aperçus cette sale bête qui me suivait depuis l'autre jours. Elle se rapprocha de moi en silence avant de s'asseoir et balancer sa queue d'une vitesse non-chalande.

-Alors, gamin, où pars-tu à cette heure tardive, demanda t'elle en me regardant.

-Loin, très loin d'ici.

-Pourquoi donc faire cela ? Tu sais…je peux t'y emmener, tu sais, répliqua le félin d'une ton chaleureux.

-M'emmener où ?

-Allons ! Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, clama t'elle en agitant une de ces pattes avant.

Lui tournant le dos, je vis mon train arriver. Soupirant, je le regardais partir. Ce sale chat m'avait retenu par une force que je n'arrivais peu à expliquer. Maintenant, j'étais assis sur un banc avec cette créature à mes côté.

* * *

Moi : Voilà!

Ed : J'ai loupé mon train pour un chat ! ?

Al : CHAT ! ! !

Moi : Désolé Al…mais pour l'instant, tu n'es pas dans mon histoire!

Roy : Je ne suis pas le chat ?

Envy : J'ai saccagé la maison de la vieille ?

Moi : Le chat est ma création ! …Bas…je veux dire que JE l'ai inventé!

Roy : Ah.

Envy : Eh moi alors ?

Moi : Mais vous aller arrêter avec vos question ! ? J'ai un livre à lire, des fanfics à écrire, des recherches à continuer et aussi je dois étudier en même temps que d'écrire mon roman…

Ed : Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place!

Envy/Roy/Al : On est du même avis!

Moi : Zut…bon bas…ma et ma deuxième personnalité o va travailler!

Akuma : Pourquoi tu m'inclus dans tes plans foireux, encore ! ?

Moi : C'est toi qui fais les plans foireux, je te ferais remarquer…et c'est toujours moi qui encaisse…

Akuma : On s'en fout! Bon, les potes on va prendre une bonne brosse!

*Les regardes partir avant de se faire ensevelir sous une tonne de paperasse…*


	4. Un nouveau monde

Hello les gens! Oui c'est moi, votre petit démon triste! Pour votre bonheur, je vous poste ce chapitre...Le prochain sera un petit bonus écrit et poster le jour de ma fête (Mercredi à venir) Donc, j'espère que vous adorerez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

(PS : Voici la description des formes que mustang peu prendre :

Spectral : on dirait un lézard avec seulement des pattes avant et le reste du bas est ondulé.

Déchus : Il prend sa forme humaine, mais avec de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, il à une paire d'ailes mais différente, l'une est fait de plume noire et l'autre de métal.

Animal : L'on croirait voir un lapin quand il prend une forme animal, mais c'est petites ailes (semblable que sous sa forme de déchus) font remarquer le contraire.)

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 4 (Roy)

Quelle chance ! Je devais regarder une bande d'imbécile jouer aux cartes. Quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir ce truc ? En silence, je maudissais intérieurement ce monde d'être aussi ennuyant. M'éloignant peu à peu du petit groupe, je remarquai alors une lueur traverser le ciel et s'écraser loin devant moi. Sans me préoccuper d'avertir les autres, je me dirigeai à toutes vitesse vers l'endroit d'écrasement. Quelle fut ma surprise d'y trouver un humain inconscient.

-Que fait-il ici ?

La seule et unique réponse que j'eu fut un silence complet. M'approchant très lentement de la petite créature, je vérifiais chaque fois pour voir si quelqu'un n'arriverait pas. Touchant du bout de mes longues griffes, je sentais la peau douce de cette nouvelle chose. Je fus vraiment déçu de rompre cette douce sensation quand l'humain bougea et ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur.

-Quel drôle de couleur on tes pupilles !

Me fixant avec horreur, le gamin tentait vainement de reculer, mais ce heurtait contre un roché. Tournant autour de lui avec curiosité, je le détaillais avec obstination avant de remarquer ces jambes.

-C'est quoi ces trucs là ?

Le petit ne me répondit pas ce qui me fit presque pitié. Mais que diable faisait-il ici ? Un humain ne pouvait traverser les mondes…sauf sans l'aide d'une...Ah oui ! Voila pourquoi il est ici ! Cette vilaine chimère lui avait fait faux-bon et l'avait envoyé ici à faute d'options. Soupirant avec lassitude, je fixais donc le mioche de mes yeux rouge.

-C'est quoi ton nom, gamin, moi c'est Roy Mustang.

-Heu….Edward.

Je souriais le mieux que je pus à sa réponse. Fermant mes yeux de sang, je me retins de soupirer avec lassitude. Les humains étaient rare ici, certes, mais ils n'étaient point porté à la parole face à l'un des notre. Au moment où je rouvris les yeux, je le vis me détailler avec surprise. Je suis si magnifique qu'il doit me regarder se cette manière ? Me dirigeant lentement, en évitant les os et les cailloux, je ne fis pas attention aux appelles lancé à mon honneur. Bien! Je ne serais au moins pas le seul à voir un être à deux pattes aujourd'hui ! Super !

-Pourquoi…

Tien ? Il parlait sans hésitation ?

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de jambes…pourquoi ressemblez-vous à un spectre ?

Spectre ? Quelle méchanceté à mon égard ! Ce morveux aurait bien mérité une correction…si les autres ne s'étaient pas pointés. Ce fut Havoc qui brisa le silence pesant maintenant installé.

-Heu…Pourquoi un gamin humain est ici ? Mustang as-tu une réponse pour nous tous ?

Houpi ! Maintenant c'est moi qu'on accuser d'avoir emmené un humain. GRRR…Je te déteste Jean ! Et tu ne sais pas à quel point l'envie de t'étriper me vient rapidement à l'esprit.

-Non, Havoc, je l'ai juste trouvé là…En fait, je pense que c'est encore un coup de Fillen…Lui et ses idées. Pourquoi un humain ? Je ne sais pas ! Mais tout se que je sais s'est que quand elle va arriver, je vais la démembrer et la brûler vif ! ?

Je m'étais exprimé avec une colère aussi noire que l'onyx. Cette peste de chimère allait me le payer, une bonne fois pour toute! Tous me regardaient avec indifférence, sauf un, Edward. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais son regard m'adoucit aussitôt.

-Comme c'est méchant ce que tu raconte. Me faire du mal alors que je n'ai que aidé un jeune garçon qui était en mauvaise posture.

D'un mouvement sec, tous les gens présent se tournèrent vers le petit matou. La colère reprit feu en moi. Le félin souriait en prenant un autre forme, cette d'un humanoïde. Elle prit un faux air triste en penchant sur le côté la tête.

-Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas votre vraie forme au lieu de ces horreurs d'esprit-démon ?

Pourquoi ? Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ! ? Elle le savait alors pourquoi faisait-elle l'imbécile finie ? Ah oui ! Le môme était là, derrière nous à nous détailler surement ! Elle voulait que l'on prend nous vraie forme ? En bien elle sera heureuse, car je vais le faire ! Par pour elle, mais par amusement contre ce nabot. Me laissant aller, je sentis alors mes jambes et mes ailles apparaître, puis le reste prit forme. Ma queue de cheval vola dans les airs, le fouettant sans regret. Je souriais lorsqu'un crie de surprise retentit dans mon dos. Avec un battement d'aile, je me retournais vers lui en souriant. Traumatisé, oui, c'était bien un visage traumatiser que je vis. Je m'approchais alors subitement de lui en le faisant sursauter au passage avant de lui faire un doux murmure à l'oreille.

-Tu as de la chance…j'aime bien les gamins dans ton genre…bon…

Me relevant aussitôt, je pointais Winry d'un ton accusateur.

-Maintenant, tu vas me payer toutes les vacheries que tu m'as causés sale matou mal léché.

Riant de bon cœur, la chimère souriait à ma provocation. Qu'est ce qui était drôle ? J'allais juste la tuer facilement. Déjà ma pensé dites, tous ce reculèrent pour former un cercle entre Winry et moi. Elle me lança un seul mot qui eut don de m'énerver.

-Prêt ?

Fonçant, tête baissé, je lui fis cracher du sang avec un coup bien porte au ventre. Comme défense, elle tentait de me lacérer le cou de ces griffes acéré. Saleté ! Elle voulait me découper en miette ! Sans me laisser faire, je m'envolais en faisant apparaître un long tissu rouge sang et une plume blanche. Je lui fonçai dedans au moment même où elle fonçait dans moi. Une lumière blanchâtre fut bientôt tachetée de sang avant de disparaître. J'étais à bout de souffle. Elle semblait dans le même état que moi. Respirant bruyamment, je me tournais vers le petit humain qui avait vue la scène avec un regard choqué.

-Alors…J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas trop…enfin, j'espère!

Je lui fis un sourire avant de m'effondrer. Je me sentis quitter peu à peu la lumière. Me laissant emporter par se flot de sensations, je m'endormis tranquillement alors que dans la lumière, un petit être observait mes blessures mineurs.


	5. Jour de fête

Voici un truc sortie de mon cerveau alors que je pensais à mon jours de fête, le 20 mai, donc aujourd'hui ! T___T En plus j'ai un exam de littérature…mais bof…j'ai eu la gentillesse de vous écrire un p'tit truc pour vous faire patienter le prochain VRAIE chapitre….ET comme cadeau de fête…je veux arriver à 15 reviews….sinon JE NE POSTE PAS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE . Vite! *Part se préparer pour son examen…

Spécial pour un anniversaire

Winry sautillait de joie. Aujourd'hui elle avait 16 ans. Tous ces amis étaient présent…mais ils étaient loin de s'amuser autant qu'elle. Edward se lava donc et alla chercher un paquet sur la table.

-Euh…Winry…bonne fête…

La chimère se jeta littéralement sur le petit blond et déchiqueta l'emballage. Pendant ce temps, les autres aidaient Ed à se relever.

-WOUAH!!!!!

Le cadeau contenait un pelote de laine, qui occupa la chimère tout le reste de la journée au grand bonheur des autres.


	6. Un passé Partie 1

Salut mes amis…T__T je déprime de plus en plus…depuis que j'ai vue que toute les vidéo de la deuxième saison de fma ne son que pour la France! C'est tragique!!! J'aimerais réparation...Mais bon...la compagnie des épisodes en français ne semble pas comprendre que les québécois AUSSI parlent français!!! Cela m'attriste de savoir que je ne peux les écouter, donc..si quelqu'un à télécharger les vidéo sur un site ou un forum..S'il vous plait…envoyer moi un lien pour la télécharger sans recevoir le message « désole, mais le contenue de cette vidéo n'est pas fait pour votre région » T___T bon...Revenons à ma fanfic...Elle avance un peu mieux…bande de michant . j'ai même pas eu au moins 10 reviews! Pour le prochain chapitre il m'en faut minimum 12!

_Un passé__ (Partie 1) (Roy)_

Je courrais dans la rue, ma mère à mes trousses.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne prendrais pas mon bain !

Sans le vouloir, je trébucha lamentablement dans une flaque d'eau, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Je repris ma course alors que la bonne femme derrière moi décida d'abandonner. Je remarqua alors le temps dehors quand un courant d'air me fit frissonner.

-Allons petit ! Cela n'est pas un temps à rester dehors !

Sans comprend quand et comment, je me retrouva sur une table d'opération, sur le ventre, très bin attaché. L'homme qui mit avait emmené s'approcha de moi avec une fiole.

-Tu vas gentiment avaler ça…

Il me força à boire un liquide bleu avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes. Froid. Dur. Noir. S'était se qui caractérisait l'endroit où je fus après mettre réveiller. Attacher, encore une fois, à la même table d'opération. Après plusieurs minutes, une porte s'ouvrit et quelque chose entra.

-Hum…très bel chimère…c'est un mélange de…?

-Oiseau, humain…bien sur..pour sa deuxième ailles, nous avons dut utiliser du métal…il peut aussi se transformer…

-Hum…intéressant…très intéressant…monsieur le savant.

-Oui?

-Je vous arrête pour expérience menez avec, comme cobaye, de jeune enfant enlevé.

-QUOI ! ? VOUS ÊTES DE L'ARMÉ ?

-Oui

Je me rendormis quand les deux continuèrent de parler. Dans mes ténèbres, une douleur traversa mon monde de solitude pour me réveiller. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un lit chaud.

-Pauvre petite chose…

-Oui…il doit avoir si mal…

Mal ? Pourquoi ? Ah oui ! Ce scientifique m'Avait _transformé_ comme l'homme de l'armé avait dit…enfin, je crois. Tentant de me lever, je sentis alors quelque chose de lourd dans mon dos, tournant la tête pour voir. Je me mis à crier en voyant deux grande ailles dans mon dos. Quesque cela voulait dire ! ? Après quelques secondes, se firent les deux infermières qui crièrent. Surprit, je regarda autour de moi avant de regarder mes mains…mains….s'était des pattes ! ? Quesque cela signifiait ! ? J'étais une créature scientifique comme dans la science-fiction ! ? Alors que je pensais, l'homme de l'armé entra et me regarda.

-Pauvre petit…j'ai dus mentir à ta mère en lui disant que tu avais été tué par ces expériences…malheureusement…le généralissime ne veut pas que des chimères survivent…

Les sens en alerte, un instinct en moi me dicta de m'enfuir, ce que je fis par la fenêtre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'envola sans regarder derrière. Quand je me crus loin, une sorte de boulet me frappa au ventre…je tomba et me fit rattraper par quelques chose.


	7. Un passé Partie 2

SALUT MES AMI(e)S….bananemask…tu triches . tu as posté trois reviews pour arriver à 12 . bon…vous le remarquerez vite, j'ai censuré des mots xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture !

_Un passé ( Roy ) ( Partie 2 )_

Je me réveilla avec un gros mal de tête, regardant autour de moi, je vis….des roche et de la poussière….tous était gris. Au loin, des formes que je ne pouvais distinguer parlaient. Secouant la tête pour y enlever la poussière accumulé, une des ces forme s'Approcha de moi. Je recula en la voyant, cette chose avait des oreilles, une queue de chat et deux ailles de chauve-souris.

-Oh ! Tu es réveillé ? C'est bien ça ! Eh les autres, il est réveillé !

Je sursauta quand un chat noir me griffa le bras. D'autres créatures s'approchèrent de moi, mais j'avais la tête qui tournait.

-Un chat ?

-Sale petit humain…Et dire que le généralissime te voulait a ces côté...Tu n'as plus aucune chance d'être dans l'armé…

Armé ? Ce chat parlait de ce qu'il désirait comme place dans l'armé? Hein ? Un chat qui parle ?...Sautant sur mes jambes, je pris la fuite ne sachant où était la sorti.

-Quel imbécile…il pense pouvoir sortir d'ici ? C'est strictement impossible…il n'y a que moi qui puisse…

Avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin, quelque chose m'agrippa les jambe et m'Envoya, tête en bas, face à la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître.

-…Sortir d'ici…Voyons Roy ! Ne fait pas ta mauviette….tu..

-JE SUIS PAS UNE MAUVIETTE ! ? !

-Oh….tu cris en plus ? Super ! On a un pleurnichard maintenant !

Voila pourquoi je la déteste maintenant, cette grâce me pourrissait ma vie depuis mon enfant ! Je me réveilla en sursaut face à un petit visage d'Ange. Ces yeux d'or me fixaient avec une inquiétude adorable. Mon bonheur et ma joie de le voir s'effaça quand je l'entendit….CETTE sa****(censurassions de mot xD)

-OH ? Le petit déchus à un œil sur le gamin ? Que c'est mignon !

Avec mon élan de frustration, je me releva rapidement avant de retomber en frottant mon pauvre front. J'avais frappé le petit de ma tête, Ce n'est pas malin ça, mon p'tit Roy ! Restant au sol, je me contenta de l'égueuler.

-ESPÈCE DE SALE **** DE *****…TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR QUAND J'AURAIS PLUS MAL AU FRONT ET QUAND JE SERAIS DEBOUT ! ! ! !


End file.
